marsonefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Marsjanie
Rdzenni mieszkańcy Marsa, obecnie wymarli Pierwsze wzmianki o spotkaniu z mieszkańcami Marsa pojawiają się już w XV wieku, należy jednak dobrze je wyłuskać spośród informacji o kontaktach z każdym Umrodem. Poszukiwacze Pustki nie umieli sklasyfikować stworzeń, na które się natknęli jako inteligentnych obcych, magowie hermetyczni bardziej byli zainteresowani demonami i hierarchiami anielskimi, ewentualnie Fae, podobnie zresztą sporo innych magów Tradycji. Pojęcie mieszkańca innej planety w zasadzie nie istniało. Istnieje tekst przypisywany Saif al-Dinowi ibn Tahirowi, mówiący o rękawicy otaczającej Marsa i mieszkańcach planety. Obecnie tekst uznaje się za XIX-wieczne fałszerstwo. Gwiazda Aresa nie jest gwiazdą, jak chcieli starożytni, lecz odrębnym światem położonym poza Horyzontem, podobnym Ziemi i jak Ziemia otoczonym Rękawicą i własną umbrą, która, jak mniemam, jest równie bogata, jak ziemska. Winniśmy owa najbliższą nam gwiazdę postrzegać jak nam równą, a mniemam, że i jej mieszkańcom nie obce jest czerpanie ze sztuk Magyi. O nich samych jednak trudno mi rzec cokolwiek, co nie byłoby jedynie powierzchowną informacją.'' Tekst nie jest znany w odpisach wcześniejszych, niż kopia z połowy XIX wieku, tym bardziej jest niewiarygodny, że Saif al-Din ibn Tahir nie pisał. Jeśli został sfałszowany, trudno powiedzieć, dlaczego. W wieku XIX przesuwa się horyzont Ziemi, ale równocześnie ekspanduje horyzont Marsa. Późniejsze badania dowiodą, że próby ekspansji mieszkańców Marsa były wymuszone obumieraniem ekosystemu planety. Trudno ocenić, czy ta katastrofa ekologiczna wywołana została niezrównoważonym rozwojem technologicznym, czy miała dodatkowe przyczyny. Tak czy inaczej w XIX wieku mieszkańcy Marsa wkroczyli w erę kosmiczną, podczas gdy na Ziemi możliwość podróżowania poza planetę posiadali jedynie nieliczni Oświeceni. Ten okres to etap najbardziej wzmożonych kontaktów ziemsko-marsjańskich, którym najbliżej było do otwartej wojny. Siły Unii Technokratycznej oraz Synów Eteru - także po ich odłączeniu się od Unii - odsunęły widmo inwazji i przesunęły strefę wpływów Ziemi. Paradygmat Ziemi zaczął mieć wpływ na funkcjonowanie planety, co przyśpieszyło obumieranie cywilizacji i ekosystemu. W połowie XX wieku Mars był już planetą wymarłą. Nie udało się ukrócić spekulacji naukowców co do życia na planecie. Obecnie brak jednoznacznych wytycznych Wewnętrznego Kręgu co do znalezisk które wskazywałyby na istnienie cywilizacji. Trudno ocenić, jakie miałyby być to znaleziska, czy jakiekolwiek ślady cywilizacji istnieją na planecie i czy Marsjanom udało się przetrwać w sąsiednich wymiarach - a jeśli tak, to w jakiej formie. Echa konfliktu z mieszkańcami Marsa i ich upadek opisuje sporo dzieł ziemskiej literatury i kinematografii. Do znanych autorów piszących o mieszkańcach Marsa zaliczają się Edgar Rice Burroughs, G. H. Wells , Gustave Le Rouge i Ray Bradbury Brak wiarygodnych danych i zapisków dotyczących pobytu mieszkańców Marsa na Ziemi. Mars jest planetą, której odbicie bogate jest w formy życia, mogące być zarówno pozostałościami po rzeczywistej florze, faunie i mieszkańcach, jak i manifestacjami wyobrażeń ludzkości o Czerwonej Planecie. Większość istot, które można tu spotkać ma mniej lub bardziej dokładne odpowiedniki w twórczości autorów fantastyki naukowej – zarówno książek, jak i komiksów. Ta odpowiedniość utrudnia identyfikację „właściwych” mieszkańców marsa. Oto kilka przykładów rozumnych istot, które można napotkać na planecie: Naranta przypominają „zielonych Marsjan” z cyklu powieściowego Edgara Rice Burroughsa, istnieje jednak kilka poważnych różnic, które każą przypuszczać, że powiązanie jest dość luźne. Są wysokimi humanoidami o dwóch parach ramion, trójkątnych głowach, płasko osadzonych nozdrzach i brązowej lub szarobrązowej skórze. Mają po trzy palce na każdej kończynie. Posiadają jeden narząd wewnętrzny o nie do końca zidentyfikowanej funkcji (podejrzewa się związek z ich wysoką odpornością na radiację) oraz podwójną wyróżnioną część w mózgu prawdopodobnie odpowiadającą szyszynce. Naranta to istoty o o wiele bardziej złożonym społeczeństwie, posiadające cywilizację, spekuluje się, że mogło do nich należeć sporo ze znalezionych na powierzchni planety miast. Istnieją też grupy koczownicze, prowadzące o wiele prymitywniejszy tryb życia i przypuszcza się, że [] dzielą się na kilka grup społecznych lub etnicznych. Jedna z trzech najliczniejszych populacji planety. Część miast wydaje się należeć do nich, część jest/była zamieszkana częściowo przez nich. „Ludzie z Marsa” są najbardziej humanoidalnymi mieszkańcami planety. Jedna z hipotez dotyczących ich pochodzenia mówi o antycznych próbach kolonizacji. Brak jednak pewnych zapisków, które by to potwierdzały, poza tymi, które rzekomo odkrył w 1893 roku profesor Derek Symmons. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt jego przynależności do Inżynierów Elektrodynamicznych, którzy już wówczas wykazywali tendencje ku dewiacji oraz brak potwierdzenia w innych źródłach, autentyczność rzekomego dokumentu jest kwestionowalna. Innym problemem jest sama autentyczność tych mieszkańców Marsa, z których wielu wydaje się być jedynie projekcjami wyobrażeń mieszkańców Ziemi, napędzanych kulturą popularną. To do tej kategorii „Marsjan” zalicza się tak zwane „księżniczki” - młode, piękne kobiety, przewijające się w raportach niektórych spośród podróżników. Istnienie „księżniczek” jest niewątpliwym dowodem silnych wpływów wyobrażeń. Marsjańscy „Ludzie” mają zazwyczaj ciemną skórę i czarne włosy, osobnicy jasnoskórzy są rzadkością. Tvarsai budzą przerażenie i mogą być albo projekcją, albo źródłem lęków, choć w próbach inwazji na przełomie XIX i XX wieku brały udział wszystkie trzy „główne” gatunki, zauważono też kilka „pomniejszych”. Tvarsai występują w kilku różnych odmianach. Charakteryzują się niskim wzrostem i dużymi rozmiarami mózgoczaszki, co czyni ich podobnymi do tak zwanych „Szarych” - być może są z nimi spokrewnienie lub są ich odmianą. Część Tvarsai wykazuje postępującą degenerację ciała i potrzebuje egzoszkieletów do prawidłowego funkcjonowania. Nie ma pewności, istnieją jednak poszlaki, że taka degeneracja może być efektem świadomych manipulacji genetycznych. Pogłoski o tym, że Tvarsai, a przynajmniej ich odłam posiadający zdegenerowane ciała żywią się krwią należy włożyć między bajki, choć badanie egzoszkieletów wykazało obecność rurek przewodzących krew ze sztucznego, wspomagającego organizm serca. Być może organizmy zdegenerowanych Tvarsai nie wytwarzają krwi i wymagają częstych transfuzji. Tvarsai są najczęściej biali lub zielonkawi. Mają duże oczy w różnych kolorach, nie mają owłosienia na ciele. Nie wiadomo wiele na temat ich domniemanych mocy parapsychicznych lub zdolności posługiwania się Oświeconą Nauką. Po ostatecznym załamaniu się ekosystemu Marsa na przełomie XIX i XX wieku nie spotyka się ich prawie wcale, choć kiedyś byli częstsi, a ich obecność w popkulturze potwierdzona jest przynajmniej do lat 50 XX wieku. Możliwe, że oni i „Szarzy” to jeden gatunek i że odłam zamieszkujący Marsa opuścił planetę i udał się do świata, który obecnie zamieszkują „Szarzy”. Nie wiadomo, która z planet jest ich pierwotną siedzibą. Hirgujak – istoty, które zaobserwowano zarówno na samym Marsie, jak i w wymiarze w którym znajdował się Doissetep. Nie jest pewne, z którego miejsca pochodzą i czy potrafią – lub kiedyś potrafiły – przemieszczać się między wymiarami. Te wysokie, masywne humanoidy o czarnej skórze, wydatnych kłach i podłużnych oczach posiadają znakomite zdolności obróbki metalu. W wymiarze Doissetepu znajdują się ponoć ich zbudowane z metalu miasta. Nie znaleziono śladów takowych na Marsie, co sugerowałoby, że Hirgujak nie pochodzą jednak stąd. Nie spotyka się ich na Marsie od zniszczenia Doissetepu. Nie potwierdzono obecności na Marsie innych gatunków natywnych dla strefy Doissetepu, niemniej jednak nie wyklucza to ich pojawienia się. Humanoidalne gady, w niektórych materiałach określane jako „Reptilianie” albo „Silurianie”. Wbrew tezom dewianckich badaczy nie wywodzą się z Ziemi ani z tak zwanej „Pustej Ziemi”. Na Marsie niezwykle rzadcy. Rój – przypominają skrzyżowanie owadów z krabami. W pojedynkę niezbyt inteligentne, w przeszłości potwierdzone przypadki łączenia się w obdarzone pewną inteligencją gromady. Potwierdzone spotkanie z „Królową Roju” w latach 50 XX wieku, już po załamaniu ekosystemu. Profesor Bernard Pasquier twierdzi, że być może Mars zamieszkiwało kilka różnych gatunków rozumnych. Nie wszystkie musiały wyewoluować na tej planecie, podobnie, jak na Ziemi w pewnym momencie obok Ludzi koegzystowały obce formy życia, które trafiły do folkloru jako tak zwane „wróżki”. Jego teza choć ciekawa, ma kilka słabych punktów i budzi wiele kontrowersji w świecie oświeconej nauki. Problem języka: Zachowało się kilka próbek języka, podejrzewa się, że część nadal znajduje się w starych archiwach, na nośnikach nie dostosowanych do obecnego stanu technologicznego. Sytuację pogarsza fakt, że dane wydają się przeczyć sobie nawzajem. W początkach XX wieku pojawiają się pewne wzmianki dotyczące sukcesów w stosowaniu języka zapisanego przez Hélène Smith. Późniejsze badania wykazują, że „język” który pani Smith uważała za marsjański, był zapewne wytworem jej wyobraźni. Zaleca się jednak dalsze badania, kwestia zdolności pani Smith i źródła jej wiedzy nie jest jednoznaczna. Dane dostępne na nowszych nośnikach pozostają do dyspozycji wszystkich agentów polowych, którzy będą podejmować próby komunikacji z pozostałościami marsjańskiej populacji. Istnieje ograniczony słownik prawdopodobnego języka którym posługiwały się przynajmniej trzy najpowszechniejsze gatunki Bibliografia: Pasquier, B.'' Alien Species and Reality Deviants: Did Earth Face an Invasion?, 1997 Symmons, D ''The Aetheronauts of the Ancient, 1897 Raports of the Martian War, wydanie zbiorcze z 1926 roku Mariner, H.'' Martian Languages'', 1958 Flournoy, T.'' From India to the Planet Mars, a Study of Somnambulism with Glossolalia, New York: Harper, 1901 Haisten, E. Native Species, Flora and Fauna of the Shadow Realm of Forces'' 2001 Linden, R.; Van Dalen, L. The Deimos Raport on Status of Mars Surface ''2020 Morrison E. D. Aliens, Echoes, Exotic Matter'' 2004 Morgan, B. The Origin of the Grays; „Paradigma” 3/2012Kategoria:Mars